vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147656-official-statement-regarding-the-state-of-pvp-servers-account-bound-mounts
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ಠ_ಠWe've been patient enough, Carbine. You are throwing away money that we want to throw at you. Why are you doing that!? Do you not like money? Despite some of the biggest gaming releases in years (Fallout 4 and Star Wars: Battlefront), you still have a dedicated group of players that are more than willing to play and PAY for YOUR cash shop items! Please, shut up and take my money! Make account-bound mounts happen (for all mounts in the store) instead of making excuses! | |} ---- It's not an answer at all, not even in the ball park of an exact one. Look at it from a players perspective here, Wildstar is one of very few MMO's that doesn't have account bound mounts. Single character mounts is an archaic system from the early to mid 2000's. I know some of you guys are old Blizzard folks from The Burning Crusade era but, for some things at least, you need to get out of that mind set. Quite a few of us have already said we'd be willing to throw money at you but we're not willing to pay premium prices for single character items. That is ridiculous. How that even managed to get past the ideas stage I have no idea but that is the way to go if you want to stop people spending money. | |} ---- thanks for the response anyway. i guess the same goes for redmoon? | |} ---- ---- Thanks for taking the time to reach out to the community. Here's a datapoint for you: Because the 1 NCoin toys were single use only I didn't bother because they'd just clutter up my account inventory until I decided who to put them on. Part of that is because I only had a mild interest in the selection. Had you offered the ghost effect from the Ghastly Gruel I would have been all over that one. | |} ---- I appreciate you putting up any response. But Carbine have been discussing PvP for over a year now. I'm glad I don't play this game for PvP or I'd have been long gone by now. | |} ---- Hopefully this gets applied to the previous mounts/pets (and all future ones), but I'm thinking of buying one of the new ones just to show support for finally adding this option. Edited December 2, 2015 by Cantatus | |} ---- ---- ---- It's really a step in right direction =) It will be interesting to see how they handle old mounts. The pets are cute, I like the pony one =) The mount I don't know, I rather take the pink hamsterball from contracts =) | |} ---- Sort of a step in the right direction. Problem is, they're still charging account-wide prices for single-character mounts and then even more for account-wide. Yeah... no. | |} ---- Hopefully this gets applied to the previous mounts/pets (and all future ones), but I'm thinking of buying one of the new ones just to show support for finally adding this option. |} Here is my problem now. The price the mounts in store are currently is premium price. That is the absolute most i've seen an MMO charge for a mount, an account bound mount. Single character items are usually a lot cheaper. If they are planning on charging above premium for mounts just to be account bound, i'm still not going to spend any money. The price they are now is the highest i'm willing to spend on a game for an account bound item.They start charging more and they really are taking the ever flowing urine.. Absolutely this. I think it's safe to say, from this point on, i'll support Carbine in spirit, I certainly won't be supporting them financially. Edited December 2, 2015 by Gomly | |} ---- I'm sorry but... That's just not enough. Surely there's something you can do. There's two threads with top PvPers throwing out suggestions and by and large agreeing. What stops you guys from throwing some of the simpler ones onto the PTR and seeing how it goes? I can LITERALLY GUARANTEE you that PvPers will come out of the woodworks to test it for you! Quite frankly the PvPers aren't hungry for the Jesus Drop that fixes all things, they just want you guys to show something that throws them a bone, and a real bone, not something like the alleged "PvP drop" that was a huge letdown. All it takes is implementing some of those changes on the PTR and seeing how it goes. You guys have done enough deliberation, there's been enough silence. From the most heartfelt place, I sincerely implore you to do something far sooner than later. | |} ---- ---- Just a point of correction, they were single character, not single use. And at a price of one NCoin, really, the idea that anyone would ever complain about them is a little mind blowing to me. | |} ---- It wasn't so much a complaint as an observation. Like I mentioned if the Ghastly Gruel effect was offered I would have jumped all over it because I have a specific use for it. (cheers for the Goldensun Aura alternative) Had they been account bound buying they would have been a no-brainer especially since I have some NCoins available. I would have happily added them to my account inventory since I wouldn't have to worry about who to add them to. I -still- haven't bound the green carver to any toon since I'm not sure who it would work best on. Ironically I do have someone that the orange carver would have been great on but it didn't occur to me until after the fact. Of course this topic has mostly been mooted since it looks like they've decided to offer an account level option. | |} ---- I honestly think you hit the nail on the head here. NcSoft Korea may see WildStar as a 'waste of resources' and are trying to purposefully sabotage it so that their grand plan of massive profits with Blade & Soul can take fruit. Or maybe they see Guild Wars 2 as their successful non-Korean MMO and want to only work with that? Maybe they're regretting buying out Carbine altogether? As a company, NcSoft has made some nonsensical and major blunders but purposefully sabotaging a game so that it fails and then they are 'justified' (economically) to shut it down is just petty. But then we have the Konami & Kojima kerfluffle that shows just how much 'trolling IRL' can get completely out of hand to the point of destroying careers and livelihoods and entire franchises. All it takes is one bad CEO to completely muck up the pipes for everything and everyone around them. No Toy Bag and having the Toys take up bag/bank space instead? That means people with limited space as it is are far less likely to want more of these. I managed to snag an account-bound Plague Cauldron and I destroy it after I use it (since I can bind it to a character as often as I like) in order to keep my inventory/bank uncluttered for other more useful items. A very simple fix would've just been to make them account-bound and then our account-inventory would act as our surrogate 'Toy Bag' with absolutely no additional coding effort required! (Just like how Plague Cauldron is now). I'm not sure why this hasn't been done except that they don't want people to buy NCoin or spend money on the game. Edited December 3, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ----